Ficlets with Sesshomaru
by Amadoni
Summary: Different scenerios with some of my favorite pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from Inuyasha and its characters.

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru X Rin

**Addict**

He had taken her, knowing that it would change everything. He could no longer deny or pretend, and he knew that after the first time; he would do it again, maybe later tonight.

She lies on soft grass, hair washed in waves of leaves, earth, touch, but mostly sex. She moaned so beautifully for him as her soft trembling fingers played across silky marble and chiseled stone.

His father was a fool; and now, he could understand why.

In each whispered moan, in each soft caress, in each dark grasp, he would mistake foolishness for gold and surrender for eternity.

But that would not be enough. He needed more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make a profit from Inuyasha and its characters

**Pairing: **Inutaisho X Izayoi; Sesshomaru X Izayoi

**No Answer**

By acts of mercy came the fall of greatness. The greatest among them chose the fleeting fire of a mortal over the ultimate power that they all sought.

To lie with a mortal was of no consequence, to make one a concubine was not unheard of, but to pup one was simply taboo.

So when the new lord took over, he swore that he would never follow in his father's footsteps. But that didn't deny the young lord a slight tinge of curiosity. The most basic of questions…why?

He watches her.

The pup is malformed, his youkai not even a mere shadow to regard. She feeds it. She cleans it. She, even, sings to it. Why? Does she not know that it would never reach its prime.

He watches her.

She plays the Koto; she plays it well, despite all the whispers before her. 'Demon's whore' is but one of the many sounds he knows she can hear. She smiles as she holds back her tears.

He watches her.

She's in her family's private garden. The pup goes between walking and crawling, all the while sniffing. She is happy. And he still watches but no longer understands why he remains.

The pup sleeps, and he sees her slip out into the forest. He follows. She stops. He waits.

"I know you're there."

He's shocked. She waits. And just like his father, he leaves.

He decided then that he didn't need to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or profit from Inuyasha and its characters.

**Pairing:** Sesshomaru X Kagome

**Unplanned**

From conception, the half-breed took his father. And then when his father died, he took his sword. But that wasn't enough; he took his arm as well. So when the Daiyoukai crossed passed with his brother again. He did what any respectable demon would do. He took retribution and took the girl.

She bit and scratched and kicked and screamed and tried to run so many numerous times that even he had lost count; she was like the rest of her kind, uncivilized. But that wasn't the point.

Eventually she stopped running.

And as they traveled from place to place, toad, child, and dragon in tow, she eventually stopped her fits of screaming—a little less uncivilized and a little more reserved.

His plan was to make the half-breed suffer. He didn't plan what he would do with the girl after taking her.

Every season it becomes more and more difficult not to notice that she is no longer the half-breed's female but _his_.

He still is uncertain what kind of _his_ she is. But then that wasn't the point.

She gave her kindness when he gave her his nothingness. She gave her thoughts when he revealed none of his own. She gave protection when he wasn't there to give it.

And then one day, she wasn't a girl anymore.

Then one day, he finally began to notice what _his_ she really was to him.

So when he finally gave himself to her, she accepted it. Though in his mind, he was simply taking what was always his, even if that wasn't the point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or profit from Inuyasha and its characters.

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru X Sango

**Eyes Wide Shut**

He was not peeping; he was observing. After all, a creature bent on conquest had to keep their senses alert and sharpened on a regular basis.

Watching a ningen bathing was therefore a way to understand the enemy in their natural environment. No matter how natural, at the moment, that environment was.

So, no, even as the water continuously trickled down her pert breasts or firm backside, he was not getting a terribly painful hard-on.

Nor were his eyes beginning to tinge red as the she softly moaned while her fingers rubbed against her most secret of places. Good gods, she's definitely not bathing anymore!! Her arousal went straight to his head.

Yet sadly, her ministrations immediately stopped when she heard a deep growling. His deep growling, he realized a second later.

Not knowing who her enemy was, she went straight for her weapon. Big mistake. Being challenged, he reasoned that his 'observations' were over. The female had to be put in her place.

Conquest was his life goal, and so conquest of the taijiya it shall be. He never could deny himself, why start now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor make profit from Inuyasha and its characters.

**Pairings /Characters: **Midoriko; Kikyo; Sesshoumaru X Rin; Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**Reincarnation's Flow**

I once was powerful and took on all evil.

Then, I had to die to save the world.

I once was powerful and guarded that evil.

Then, I had to die to burn it away.

I once was silent, weak, and beaten.

Then, I had to die to make true your way.

You broke the circle of my life, Sesshoumaru.

Could you have loved me if I stayed?

I once was ignorant and pure.

Then, you recognized me 500 years too late.

I was with another.

Then, I was about to die again

When you saved me by burning

Through the way that fate would prevent me

To stay—500 years on time.

I live forever with you…

The wish of a child long ago comes true.

_Finis_

_ oOo_

_I know its sappy. Leave me alone. I know that I don't usually do sappy. But deal with it.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or profit from Inuyasha and its characters.

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru X Rin

**The Question's Perspective**

_Humans are mortals.  
Mortals are dead.  
Wash them away  
With a simple sway  
And then be off to bed._  
-_---------from a demon's lullaby_

"Did you love me?"

How could she possibly ask such a foolish question. He could have easily reprimanded her for it, but it would have been useless, pointless as usual.

Over and over the same question continues in his head. He could have answered her; he could have responded in some small way. But that simply was not part of his isolated nature. After watching century after century pass by with nothing truly changing, words become meaningless. The emptiness that forms never gets filled. All that remains is a never ending limbo known as the Circle of Life.

Ironic how he knows this; and, yet he is named against it. He can't help but express some amusement to that strange fact.

Still, it will never due to respond to the little girl. Like all creatures that cross his path, she too has met the same fate and answered to the calling of his name sake. Such an odd last request she wanted.

Too bad she died before he could have…

Done something, but what?

So the circle continues, and the question will forever swirl in his mind.

"Did you love me?"

_Years later._

"Did you love me?"

_Decades later._

"Did you love me?

_Centuries._

"Did you love me?"

_Millenia._

"Did you love me?"

_After millenia. _

"Did you love me?"

_Eon._

"Did you love me?"

_To eons._

"Did you love me?"

……perhaps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not profit nor own Inuyasha and its characters.

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru X Rin

**Making a Difference**

The grave was older than the buildings surrounding it. There wasn't anything truly significant about this particular marker in the ground. From any passer by, it looked like a simple stone hedge—the inscription worn away by time. A place forgotten by the living.

Yet here lied the body of the most cherished of people. Had they never been born, the youkai of yore would still roam these lands and savagely harm their human prey. It was not this person's intention to play the part of the youkais' passage away from history and into the winds of myth and legend. She was born only to die after all.

What was unusual about her, however, was that instead of dying once…she died thrice—and lived a thousand times over. Very unusual would not begin to describe the anomaly of this one human life.

Sadly, as said before, this place, this grave is forgotten by the living. So, no one can tell her story. Yet here we are, alive because she is dead, existing because she no longer exists. Born to die, right? Time has a place for her though; time has kept a single memory for her…

_Once upon a time, an innocent mortal girl happened upon a wounded youkai Lord and forever changed his path of conquest into the path that would bring about the age of mortals….The path was called Compassion. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or profit from Inuyasha and its characters.

**Pairing:** Sesshomaru X Kagome

**Pride Comes Before **

It has been over a millennia since the death of my honored father, over half a millennia since my only brother died; and, it has been centuries since 'she' has passed away as well. All of their deaths, I could have easily prevented if my pride did not stand in the way.

With Father, I could have defended his mate in his stead—but I refused. He then died protecting her.

With Inuyasha, I could have worked with him against Naraku—but I chose the solitude of the hunt instead. He then died protecting her.

With her, I could have destroyed the well entirely thereby denying her passage to the past—but I preferred her dead than alive. I will not die for a mortal.

I can still smell her scent, smell the grass beneath her, smell the day air in her hair, smell the spice of her peak…I can still remember her.

And now, there is no one left to protect. There is no one strong enough to fight. There is no meaning left to continue.

My pride has always stood in the way…of my happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from Inuyasha and its characters.

**Pairing:**Sesshomaru X Fate; Sesshomaru X Sessmom; Sesshomaru X Rin

**Birth of Death**

If he would have been born in the summer, he may have lived a beautiful lie, a beautiful life.

Instead, he would hear the cool caressing wind, feel his mother's warm golden eyes, and see the hot burning blade that killed her. All in an instant, all under the passionate autumn leaves, the earth swallowed red. The wind died down to nothing. His father's eyes turned freezing cold that season.

He should never have been born in winter.

If he would have been trained as a peacemaker and not a warrior, he may have lived a wonder lie, a wonderful life.

Instead, he would hear the cutting of the wind, feel her soul's windows burn, and see the fire that consumed her. So fleeting, so fragile, the sky blinked tears. The fallen blade became sin. Paternal instinct disappeared like lightning.

He should never have become a killer.

If he would have been given love and not power, he may have lived a joyous lie, a joyous life.

Instead, he would hear the beating blood end, feel the sun disappear, and see the hand that held the blade. A perfect mistake, a perfect illusion, the sea touched her. The culprit was a killing perfection. And the leader of dogs hated the sight of him and swiftly left.

He should never have reacted with his sword,

but he never really could...

...change fate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from Inuyasha and its characters.

**Pairing:**Sesshoumaru X Rin

**Ugly**

Lord Sesshoumaru had long since stopped asking why he continued to allow the human girl to follow him. She had gotten older, taller, but not beautiful by any means—then again who really could compare to him.

Quite frankly, she was the epitome of ordinary, plain, and strikingly dull. Oh, but she was loyal. And long ago, the great Taiyoukai learned that loyalty should never be taken for granted.

As humans age, so do their needs, Sesshoumaru knows this fact, because Rin is human and now has needs. Needs, the youkai Lord considers, are things that he wishes never to fulfill. Perhaps, it is best that she is not an attractive creature.

She still follows him.

He still refuses to ask. It's simply not important enough to consider. He is a creature bred for battle not philosophical musings.

But even Rin knows that she has needs—no, desires—she feels them and tries to question but is silenced by a staff and a toad. So eventually, she stops even wondering and moves on. On and on with her Sesshoumaru is why she lives and breaths, right?

She will always go with him.

And neither will really ever ask; neither will truly ever know.

It certainly was an ugly choice.

Risks never taken are joys never known.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**Written for the ebony silks challenge: Revelations/week 35

**Pairing:** Sesshomaru X Kagome

**The Irony of a Smile**

There was magic and power, ancient and new. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would have scoffed at this news. So, the rumor was true. The wench following his half-brother was not of these lands, not of this world.

As he approached the rotting wood, he silently inhaled whatever else the old well had to offer.

To even remotely consider that the girl was from the future was out of the question. The simple reality was that he would conquer the world someday. And he would not tolerate such insolence, ever.

No, he kept his mind at ease. The mysterious spell that surrounded the area began to dissipate. He would never see her again; they would never see her again. With the jewel's disappearance, Naraku's death, and the girl gone, the future was now his. Some revelations couldn't help but make him smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**Written for the ebony silks challenge: Wax/week 42

**Pairing:** Sesshomaru X Kagome

**They**

It wasn't supposed to be this way, but it was and that's what made it hurt even more. As for Sesshoumaru, it was almost too much. Every night since Naraku's defeat, every night, she'd do this. And every night he'd ask the same question.

oOo

"Miko, what are doing?"

"Lighting the candles, Sesshoumaru, _they _live in the dark you know," with wild, tired eyes, she'd answer while frantically burning more wax before the sun fully set. She hated the dark.

"Who lives in the dark, Kagome?"

"_They,_ Sesshoumaru, _they_ live there," she pointed exasperated. Couldn't he see them lurking in the shadows?

"You know who _they _are…they're not the same. They'll try to eat me, like Naraku," she stared straight into his eyes, tears forming, "I have to protect the jewel…keep it pure, even from _them._"

oOo

And every night, he'd tell her, hoping that this time, just once, she'd believe.

oOo

"They're dead, Kagome. They've crossed over and cannot harm you," he softly stated while walking towards her. Then she'd recoil, grow angry, and change completely.

"You're wrong!! They're here! The jewel took them—fed off them like Naraku. I was there—you were there!! No, no," shaking her head, "they're not dead…only waiting. I have to light the candles. They hate it when I do that…makes them stay away."

oOo

And with every night that passed, Sesshoumaru would realize more and more that Naraku wasn't the only one defeated…so was she, so was he, and so were _they. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Written for LJ's iyissekiwa, storm theme.

**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru, Ah-uhn

**Lesson Learned**

"Father, why do you insist on this escapade? There is nothing here."

"Ah, the folly of youth," the older inuyoukai began, "look closer and tell me what you see."

"Two-headed beasts of burden," he finally stated, "grass-eaters, nothing."

"You consider far too much beneath you," the Inutaisho gravely said, "if they are nothing, capture and tame one."

"This is pointless."

"Oh, then it is a challenge you seek," the wiser smiled, "very well, subdue a beast without harming them…the sooner you accomplish this; the sooner we may leave."

"Very well, Father."

Quickly, Sesshoumaru dashed towards the closest one. Immediately, the sky seemed to darken, a chilled wind picked up, and lightning flashed across the now blackened sky. Far too focused on his prey, the young lad didn't notice the changed weather. He was in for the kill. Readied to form his energy whip, poised above his victim, Sesshoumaru never saw it coming.

In a flash, the beasts' open mouths blasted him with lightning and shocked him to the ground. The poor pup lied practically paralyzed before them. Teeth clenched, body in agony, Sesshoumaru was thoroughly humiliated. Worse yet was the fact that the dragon went back to eating grass.

Laughter soon followed. Too numb, Sesshoumaru could only hear his father's approach.

"Challenged passed, Sesshoumaru."

Confused, he strained his head only to be greeted by mirthful golden eyes,

"A tamed beast subdued; 'grass-eaters' unharmed; lesson learned, no?"

Inutaisho continued laughing.

Damn, he groaned, he should have suspected his father's educational tactics.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Written for LJ's iyissekiwa, entrance theme.

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru, Izayoi

**The Last Word**

With the last ivory comb in place, the young hime glanced at her reflection. Today was the day. The hope was to unite their peoples, to end the bloodshed. Though she would be second wife, it was enough. With him, it always was. She only hoped that—SLAM!

The screen was forcefully pushed open. He always did make an entrance. Her heart lurched. She didn't have time for this.

Glaring at her maids, the Daiyouki silently dismissed them with a sharp nod.

Izayoi would never admit it, but she hated _his_ silence.

"I said to leave."

"I will—after the ceremony."

"You will never be his equal."

"I never tried to be."

"He is youkai; he cannot love."

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama, it is you who cannot."

The girl knew that she was treading in dangerous waters. He could kill her instantly. Only his father's stern command held him back. She continued,

"After today, no human will walk these halls. You will get your wish."

"My wish is your death."

With her last reservation gone, Izayoi quickly responded,

"Perhaps, my lord, _that_ is why your father has not formally accepted you as his heir."

She further elaborated, "you consider my blood weak."

He sneered in response, but his eyes showed that she'd hit her mark. Leaving the room, Izayoi confidently stated,

"Remember this Sesshoumaru, I promise you …it is my _human_ blood that will cut you down."

Silence answered her.

Sometimes it's the exit, not the entrance, that leaves the greater impact.


End file.
